GhostCraft
by SSJ2BlazeSG
Summary: Just a YouTuber play through of Ghost Craft. YouTubers are: Skydoesminecraft, Deadlox, TrueMU, Dawnables, AntVenom, CaptainSparklez, CavemanFilms, ChimneySwift11, SlamacowCreations, and Ethoslab.


**If you guys don't know what GhostCraft is, it is basically one (Ghost) person versus nine (Survivors) people.**  
Here is the description of Ghostcraft:  
Nine players work in tandem together in an effort to avoid being killed by the Ghost, a mostly invisible and very powerful player. The ultimate goal for the ghost is to kill the nine players in the match attempting to survive.

[CavemanFilms] is everyone reafy  
[AntVenom] yea lol  
[Dawnables] good luck  
[TrueMU] thx you too

Aaah, another game of GhostCraft! The lobby was filled with nine other YouTubers: Skydoesminecraft, MinecraftUniverse, Deadlox, Dawnables, AntVenom, CaptainSparklez, ChimneySwift11, SlamacowCreations, and CavemanFilms. I quickly ran over to the sign area and set my class to Soldier. I was the last person to pick a class, and definitely at the last second. Right after, I heard words that sent chills down my spine.

5m is now the ghost!

In a matter of seconds, I was teleported to the top floor of a tower. I saw from a distance something that looked like red-ish particles of a potion. _Strength..._ Then, figures appeared in my field of view. Four grouped together: one with light brown hair; short bangs, and sunglasses. Another with brown hair that covered one of their red eyes, and green glowing headphones. The third with a blue space suit, and the last with pink and purple hair, and mismatching eyes.  
Then, I saw another group, but of three: One with dark, black hair with eyes to match, who seemed to be leading the group, another with lighter black hair, and sparkling blue eyes behind their red glasses. The last had a black hat with a Y-shape on it, and a green tie.  
Lastly, I saw the other group, which was actually a pair that consisted of two men: One with a blue and white striped shirt, and another with a blue and teal striped hoodie.  
I sighed. I hated being ghost. I grabbed my sword and jumped off the tower. Luckily there's no fall damage for the ghost, or I would have already died. I scouted the area for a few seconds, until I saw the chat log.

[Slamacow] He's near the eastern tower!

Right after, I jerked my head to the right just in time to notice an arrow wiz by my head and land beside me. I turned around to see Chimney, loading another arrow. Out of reflex, I slashed at him and blocked with my sword, throwing me forwards into the church. I sprinted to the back wall and opened the trap door, and jumped down the hole. I heard an explosion above me, and looked up._They're already using grenades..._ I heard footsteps all around me, and kept running. I turned around and pulled out my shears and got ready to stab.

SkythekidRS just got stabbed!  
SkythekidRS is no longer with us, 8 players remain.

I was a master at landing 1-hit KO stabs. I quickly checked the chat log to see if they had noticed my kill.

[TrueMU] the sewers!

_Dang it!_ I looked every direction around me to check if they were here yet. Luckily, it was only Sky, who I had already took care of. But I was wrong. Right after, I saw an explosion in front of me. I looked to my right to see Deadlox shooting explosive arrows at me. I threw my ghast tear which soon caused him poison. I grabbed my wooden sword and rapidly slashed at him.

Deadlox is no longer with us, 7 players remain.

_Yes! Another kill!_ I glanced over my shoulder, and luckily, no one was there. I engaged my sprint through the maze that was the sewers. After about ten seconds, I found the entrance and ran out, pushing the vines that hung around it. I quickly noticed the group of three, and pulled out my frag grenade. I couldn't help but smirk as I threw it at the ground near them.

CavemanFilms is no longer with us, 6 players remain.

[AntVenom] How?!

_I blew him up._ I let out a slight laugh as I saw his eyes jolting to anything that moved, obviously wanting revenge. I pulled out my shears and engaged my sprint.  
_  
Ding!_

_Owwww! An arrow?_ I turned to see Chim shooting me again, all missing by about a block or two, and Steven giving him arrows. I charged and jumped about three feet in the air, landing a crit on Slamacow. In the midst of fighting Chim and Steven, I was hit by a grenade and a flaming arrow. I was able to pull out my shears again and I got ready to stab.

Chimneyswift just got stabbed!

Slamacow just got stabbed!  
Slamacow is no longer with us, 5 players remain.

_Awwww! I only got Steven!_ Wait..that might have lowered Chim's health enough! I raised my sword, but got blown back by another grenade. Uggggh! Luckily, Ant would only have one left if he hit me with two. But with Jordan, he started with about a stack of arrows.

AntVenom BETRAYED Chimneyswift.  
Chimneyswift is no longer with us, 4 players remain.

[AntVenom] I was trying to hit ghost sry

Turns out his grenade killed Chimney, but that didn't matter. I would have killed him anyways, I DID already damage him a lot. Problem was, my hearts weren't doing so good. After regening from killing them, I had two and a half left. I decided to troll a bit if I might die soon. I took my bone and shot a decoy ghost sound to Ant and Sparklez's right, and jumped down to their left, and threw a crafting table at the two. Ant was swinging his sword near where I projected the sound decoy, so the table missed him, but Jordan took it head on.

CaptainSparklez took a workbench to the knee!  
CaptainSparklez is no longer with us, 3 players.

_Wooooow. _That's the way the Captain falls._ Literally_. I projected another sound towards the iron bar area, and Ant fell for it. I snuck up behind him as he sprinted to the iron bars, and activated my stab once more.

AntVenom just got stabbed!

Uggh! Didn't kill 'em. Luckily, he was already damaged from the frag grenade earlier. I charged again and jumped another three feet into the air. I landed a critical hit on him, and then some regular hits. All of a sudden, I got healed three hearts, but so did Ant. I looked over to see Dawn holding a compass; pointing directly at me. I didn't have time to react. I threw my flashbang in the middle between Ant and Dawn, and shortly after, it exploded. The nausea and blindness would help me escape, and that was exactly what I did. I suddenly got shot by another arrow, but it was from Jason's tracker bow. _I was now visible_. I threw a crafting table towards him to slow him down, which it luckily did. I was nailing this round as ghost. Ant's name tag was red, Dawn's was green, and Jason's was yellow. I had seven and a half hearts, thanks to the potion and the hits. I saw Jason pull out one of his sugar, then light blue particles surrounding him. _Speed? Well, I'm doomed_. I grabbed my shears, and ran towards Ant and Dawn, activating it a second before I reached them.

Dawnables just got stabbed!  
Dawnables is no longer with us, 2 players remain.

I got Dawn, but Ant avoided it again. I grabbed my sword and pounced towards Jason, landing a crit. I am really only good at landing crits and stabs, but I do fail some times. I slashed at him and lowered his health enough for his name tag to be yellow. Suddenly, I was hit by a grenade, lowering me to three and a half hearts, but Jason wasn't as lucky.

AntVenom BETRAYED TrueMU.  
TrueMU is no longer with us, 1 player(s) remain.

[5m] gj dude

_Well, now I didn't have to deal with Jason's speed_. I smirked and looked at him expectantly. I sighed and shrugged, pulling out my sword. I charged at Ant, switching between attacking and blocking.

AntVenom is no longer with us, 0 players remain.  
5m HAS DEFEATED THE SURVIVORS.  
The match has ended, sending you back to the lobby.

The chat spammed with everyone saying "gg", and "gfg" from Ant. We ran around, punching the air, or crouch-punching each other in the corners, waiting for the next round.


End file.
